More Than A Feeling
by lilyrose284
Summary: Stuck in a loveless rut, Trini and Aisha decided to help their poor friend Kimberly out. With a Ranger reunion in the mix, can an ex break those walls around Kimberly? Or will a car crash be the end for both? Enjoy and Review!


_Disclaimer: Don't own PR or it's characters, just using them for my own silly joy. Don't prosecute me, just having some fun._

**More Than A Feeling**

_Timeline: After Turbo season when the Rangers turn over their powers to the new crew during the break before college starts._

_Summary: Stuck in a loveless rut, Trini and Aisha decided to help their poor friend Kimberly out. With a Ranger reunion in the mix, can an ex break those walls around Kimberly? Or will a car crash be the end for both?_

* * *

_Preface_

She thought she could never be loved again. Perhaps that was too much to assume.

* * *

Bam! Bam!

Kimberly groaned. She was buried under the covers attempting to block out all and any light and sounds. The knocking continued. Kimberly tried to bury her head against her pillow.

"Come on Kim, I know you're up!" Trini pounded on the hotel door again. Aisha looked at Trini.

"Who is it?" Kimberly yelled back.

"Girl, get you ass and open this door now!" Aisha yelled. Kimberly sighed. She knew that voice. Kimberly tossed the covers aside, standing up and stretching out of bed. It was barely 10 in the morning. She looked at herself in the mirror as she passed. Kimberly groaned, trying to fix her knotted hair. She grabbed her grey fleece robe to cover her black cami and knickers before walking to the door.

"What?" Kimberly flung open the door.

"Well, hello you too."

"Sorry, hello."

"Talk about a bat cave."

"I was trying to get some sleep," Kimberly said angrily closing her robe and tying the knot.

About a month ago, Jason Lee Scott, former leader of the Power Rangers deemed that every ranger met at Bear Valley Mountain Resort for a weekend reunion before everyone left to go start college, or the careers of their lives. Every former Ranger was scattered about the country, planet, even universe in Billy's case, so this would be a reunion before they lost contact as they grow older.

Trini crossed her arms over her chest looking at her poor friend. Kimberly looked like she tossed all night, not getting any sleep at all, though that was the reason she didn't come out for dinner was to catch up on her sleep. Kimberly had been stuck in the rut for a long while now.

"Well, you can sleep on the drive."

"Yeah, if we're going to make to Bear Mountain by nightfall, we gotta leave now," Aisha said.

"I'm not going."

"Jason has made everyone's attendance mandatory."

"I don't give a damn what Jason mandates, I'm not going."

"And why not?" Aisha asked.

"Oh, like it's not obvious!" Kimberly turned and went back into her hotel room. At first, she just agreed to come to California to see her uncle still living in Angel Grove. But was roped into staying and agreeing to go to Jason's Ranger Reunion. Damn Trini and her wicked ways, as she twisted Kim's arm, literally before she agreed to come.

"It's not going to be like that."

"And why not?"

"They're not dating anymore from what Adam told me," Aisha said.

"Like it matters, I don't want to see him and her together, so just… leave. Go, have fun."

"Not without you!" Trini said.

"Yes, yes without me! Go, I promise next time."

"But we're in charge of sweets," Aisha said. Kimberly went to her purse. She pulled out a 50-dollar bill.

"There, buy some cakes and cookies on me."

"You are coming!"

"No, I'm not!" Aisha went to Kim's suitcase.

"Grab her jacket, we're taking you," Aisha said. Kimberly screamed. "You are coming with us!"

"Aisha please…. I know what you want to happen. It won't. He hates me and frankly, I don't blame him."

"If you would just sit down with him for 2 minutes, explain things…"

"Explain what Trini? How I broke his heart? Explain how I ruined the best thing I had? Sorry, not gonna happen."

"Not with that attitude, Kim."

"It doesn't matter. Look, I don't want you two up on those road in the dark. Go."

"Kim… you promised Jason."

"No, you promised Jason, Trini. And I was foolish enough to let it pass. I'm not going, so have fun." Kimberly walked to the door. Trini and Aisha shook their heads, but knew it was best not to argue with Kimberly.

"Will you be here when we get back on Monday?"

"If you want, I won't leave until I say goodbye to both of you."

"Good." Kimberly hugged both Trini and Aisha.

"Have a safe drive and call me when you get there, so I won't worry."

"You really don't want to come with us?" Aisha asked. Kimberly nodded with a smile.

"But don't worry, we'll do something, just the 3 of us when you get back, that I do promise."

"Okay." They all hugged again before Kimberly closed the door on her best friends. She leaned up against the door and sighed. Kimberly pushed off from the door and went to lie back down.

* * *

A few hours later…

Another round of knocks banged on the hotel door again. Kimberly was lying on the bed, with the music station on the tv, set to the 90's music. She smiled as 'N Sync – More Than A Feeling was playing.

_I woke up this morning and the sun was gone_

_Turned on some music to start my day_

_I lost myself in a familiar song_

_Closed my eyes and I slipped away_

__

Ooh ooh ooh

_(More than a feeling)_

_(More than a feeling)_

_Well it's more than a feeling_

_(More than a feeling)_

_When I hear that old song they used to play_

_(More than a feeling)_

_And I begin dreaming_

_(More than a feeling)_

She felt connected to that song as she sang, when the knocking caused her to slightly jump. She groaned looking at the clock. The knocking came again, this time much louder. It was a bit passed 1 and it ruined the end of the song. Kimberly pushed the covers back and went to the door.

"Aisha, Trini… I'm gonna strangle you both to death and burn the evi… Tommy?"

"Hey."

"Hey." Kimberly looked at Tommy very confused to why he was at her hotel door. She shielded her eyes from the blinding light. "Wha… what are you doing here?"

"We're going to be late."

"Late? Late for what?"

"You know it's my duty to be the last one to places."

"Sorry to take away your shine, but I'm not going at all."

"Yeah, that's what I heard from the women."

"Then why are you here?" Kimberly asked.

"I see you haven't even showered today, you might want to do that now. It's a good 5 hour drive."

"To where?"

"Bear Mountain, you're coming with me." Kimberly let out a laugh.

"No, no I'm not."

"Well, of course you will need a change of clothes first. Nice lace by the way." Kimberly looked down and realized she was standing in her black lacy cami and matching black lacy knickers. Kimberly blushed as she quickly closed her robe and tied a knot.

"Tommy, just go!" Kimberly yelled pointing away. "Go to the stupid mountain reunion and leave me alone!" Kimberly turned as she closed the door. Tommy stopped the door before it could possibly close on him.

"I can't do that."

"And why not?" Kimberly asked as she turned with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Because I agree with Trini. You shouldn't be alone. And besides, we need to talk and this drive will be the best thing for the both of us." Kimberly shook her head.

"I won't go."

"What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing!"

"Is it me?" Tommy asked.

"No, of course not!" Kimberly sat on her unkempt bed. Tommy followed. Kimberly ran her hand through the top of her hair, causing it to be even more tousled.

"Don't lie. Are you afraid to be near me?"

"No, are you?"

"No. But I think, I know you are."

"And why is that?" Kimberly asked looking at him.

"Because you have deliberately tried to avoid me since Muranthis."

"I have not."

"Okay, then come with me."

"No."

"Why?" Tommy asked.

"Because I don't want to be there!"

"I don't know why Kim, but yes, you have come. I thought we were friends Kim?"

"Friends?"

"Yes friends."

"You still think of me as a friend even though…"

"Always." Tommy patted Kim's leg. "Now, let's go. You shower and I'll pack some things for you."

"Go? Shower?"

"Yes, right now."

"No, Tommy… please, just… go." Kimberly fell to her back on the bed. Her arm came over to cover her eyes and her other hand was on her stomach. Tommy let out a breath.

"Alright." Tommy went over to Kim's suitcases. He dumped out her smaller bag on the table. Kimberly could never just travel with one suitcase. For a short trip she had 3 bags with her. Kimberly saw Tommy dump out her bag. She sat up quickly.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing? Do you like these boots?" Tommy held up some black suede scrunch boots.

"Yes. They are my favorite."

"Good." Tommy put the boots in the bottom of the small bag.

"Stop."

"And what about these shoes? You know what, you're going to need these snow boots," Tommy said without hesitation with the white UGG snowboots as he tossed them inside as well.

"I am not going!"

"Grey or black sweater?" Tommy held them both up. "It's the mountains, might as well take both right." He tossed them into the bag.

"Before you pack another thing, please, please just stop." Tommy closed his eyes as he saw Kim's bra and panties. He just tossed inside what felt nice in his hands. Tommy folded a pair of jeans and leggings into the small suitcase.

"You'll need your toothbrush, deodorant, hair products of course…"

"Tommy wait…"

"And a heavy coat, I hope you have one."

"Tommy please!" Kimberly stilled his hands, stopping him as Tommy folded another top. "Stop this madness!"

"Okay, you can just wear that… I don't mind, I'm sure Rocky wouldn't either, but you might get cold." Kimberly shook her head. Tommy finished packing what he figured Kimberly would want to have. He put the pink hooded suede coat on top after all the socks, shirts, pants, underwear, gloves, thermal wear and toiletries were packed. Tommy zipped close her suitcase after he was done.

"Why are you doing this?" Kimberly asked.

"Why not?" Tommy held up a white Henley with ruffle front, blue corduroy pants and a change of underwear. Kimberly took the clothes, shaking her head. "And you might need to pick out your shoes, it's a long drive, but it will be cold when we get there."

"No. This ends now!" Kimberly put her clothes down. "Look, I'm sorry you wasted your time. I'm sorry Trini and Aisha convinced you to come here with the hope I would go with you, but I'm not. I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Fine by me." Tommy took Kimberly by her arm.

"Wha.. hey!" Tommy bent down and lifted Kimberly up and over his shoulder in one swoop. "Put me down!"

"Nope." Tommy held her tight against him with his arm. Kimberly smacked Tommy's back. "Hey, don't make me bit you."

"Put me down Tommy!" Kimberly hit him again, so Tommy bit the side of Kim's butt. "Ow!"

"I told you not to hit me. Besides, the more your struggle, the sillier you look."

"Me? You are acting like a mad caveman! Put me down!" Tommy rolled the change of clothes before he lifted the suitcase up and walked to the door. Tommy walked down the stairs to his car. Kimberly screamed to be let go as they passed several people. She continued to pound on his back. Tommy looked at the other people and just smiled.

"She's just joking," Tommy said to everyone.

"No, stop him… please someone, stop him…. He's kidnapping me!"

"Such a joker Kimberly…"

"I need shoes!"

"You wouldn't even put on some jeans, so… this is what you get." Tommy closed the trunk of his car after putting her suitcase away before carrying Kimberly to the passenger side. Tommy settled Kimberly into the car. He got into the car. Kimberly looked at him and at her door. Kimberly went to open her door, but Tommy closed it from his side and put the driver's lock on. Tommy settled the change of clothes in Kim's lap, but she tossed them behind her.

"This is crazy! I don't want to go!"

"Too bad, so sad."

"You're kidnapping me, that's a crime!" Tommy let out a laugh.

"Only if you don't enjoy it Beautiful." Tommy pulled out the hotel parking lot. Tommy hit his stereo system and turned the volume up a bit. Kimberly looked at the display.

"KC and Jojo?"

"It is a great album."

"I forgot about your obsession with Rap and R&B."

"Only the place to find great music." Kimberly rolled her eyes. Tommy smiled, turning up the volume.

* * *

After an hour, Kimberly was drumming the top of the door with her hand, as Tommy just drove.

"I'm cold."

"Your clothes are back there," Tommy said pointing to the backseat.

"I don't want those."

"Well, princess, that's all you got now."

"Can we stop…. Please."

"For what?"

"Coffee, something warm to eat. I don't care."

"Fine." Within 5 minutes, Tommy was at a gas station.

"I need shoes."

"Not my problem, I tried to get you to pick some."

"So, I have to go into a store barefooted, is that even legal?"

"You will know whether or not they kick you out."

"Such a jerk." Kimberly went to open her door, but couldn't. "Can you…"

"What?"

"My door!"

"Oh, forgot about that." Tommy flipped the switch. Kimberly groaned and pushed open the door. She opened the backseat door and grabbed the change of clothes. She stormed into the store with her change of clothes and cursed about where the fucking bathroom was.

* * *

Tommy was standing by the car when Kimberly returned, changed with her gray fleece robe wrapped tightly around her. She tossed the black lacy cami and knickers into the trashcan. Tommy looked at her.

"Why did you do that?"

"Like I would keep something you have already seen." Kimberly opened the car door and got inside the car. Tommy smiled, shaking his head, he got into the car behind her.

Less than 15 minutes again on the road, Kimberly begged to stop at the next rest.

"Again?"

"That store had the worst coffee!"

"You got your coffee and a warm muffin, no more stops!"

"Please!"

"Fine." Tommy pulled into the next rest stop on the way. Kimberly pretended to slip into the store, but went to the pay phone, since Tommy left her purse in the hotel.

_"Hello."_

"Don't hello me, how could you?"

"_Kim?" Aisha just passed a sign that said about 65 miles to the Bear Mountain resort cabin house._

"No, the tooth fairy! How dare you send Tommy to kidnap me?!"

_"He did it huh?" Aisha laughed telling Trini that Tommy had Kimberly. Trini laughed._

"It's not funny Sha! And tell Trini to stop laughing too! Why must you always mess with my life? Is it because you're so fucking miserable as well!"

_"Oh, stop being a whiny bitch, Kim. You know this is for the best."_

"Best? When I get there, I'm going to skin your little brown booty! And Trini's little Asian ass is getting it to, yes, tell her I said, her little ass!"

_"Oh, you're just mad because you got more booty than the both of us," Trini yelled._

"You think this is funny the both of you! Trust me, there is enough mountain where they will never your bodies."

_"Bring it on, Kimmy."_

"Don't you dare call me Kimmy!" Aisha laughed again. Kimberly hung up the phone in disgust. She turned and ran right into Tommy's chest. Kimberly gasped.

"Coffee is in there."

"I don't want any damn coffee, I just want to go back to my little hotel room and be alone."

"Sorry, not gonna happen. Come on." Kimberly walked back to the car pouting. Tommy just smiled and opened Kim's door for her. Kimberly grumbled and slid into the car.

"You know you look like a spoiled brat with that lip out, it's very cute." Kimberly crossed her arms across her chest. Tommy just laughed and closed the door.

"Can we at least listen to something better?!" Kimberly went to fumbling with Tommy's CD player.

"Hey! Never mess with a man's stereo!"

"You stole that from Rush Hour." Tommy went to change the CD, but 'Crazy' came on.

"You remember this song?" Tommy asked.

"No," Kimberly said rather quickly. She didn't want to admit to remember the first song they ever made out to.

"Oh. Princess."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

"I don't remember it okay! Just an hour with you and you're rubbing off." Tommy chuckled. He smiled, not realizing how much he missed her.

"Doesn't work like that Kimberly."

"How would you know?"

"I just do."

"Whatever." Kimberly turned her head to look out her window.

"I missed you."

"Yeah, yeah…." Tommy shook his head.

Tommy changed the CD to Dave Matthews Band. Kimberly looked at the stereo. Tommy smiled, as 'Ants Marching' was the first song.

"Is that my…"

"I never take it out any car I drive." Kimberly looked at him. Dave Matthews was Kimberly's favorite lyrical guitar singer. She imitated her love of the guitar and singing after him and Van Morrison and of course The Boss, Bruce Springsteen.

"Have you heard their new stuff?"

"Yeah, I had Billy add them to the CD."

"How?"

"It's Billy, remember, nothing he can't do."

"Oh right. I love…"

"Crash…"

"Into me," Both Kimberly and Tommy finished saying together.

"It's a great song."

"How did they convince you to do this?" Kimberly asked out of the blue.

"Trini and Aisha didn't have to convince me. I was running late…"

"No surprises there."

"Anyways, I was running behind and I offered to stop by and bring you. Trini didn't want you by yourself, and I agreed."

"So, they willingly set me up to be kidnapped by you?"

"No, they just willingly told me where I could find you."

"Where did you see them?"

"They stopped by to see if I was ready to go. I wasn't of course. And then Aisha said you weren't coming and…"

"You thought, might as well kidnap me since Aisha and Trini couldn't."

"It's not kidnapping if your appearance is mandatory."

"That's not the point."

"Think of this like a court summon. You have to go."

"So, now I'm on trial?"

"No, I didn't mean that…"

"I have done something wrong, so I must be tried and punished."

"Kim, you know I'm not angry with you about the…"

"I don't want to talk anymore," Kimberly said quickly shutting off that conversation. Her body was still tensed as turned to face the window again. She was breathing hard. Tommy just nodded.

"You don't have to talk, we don't have to talk. We have spent the last hour not talking. I'm not here to make you do something you don't want other than take us to the resort. And that's it."

* * *

Kimberly let out a deep breath after another hour of silence other than the sounds of the music coming from the stereo. The reason she didn't want to go to see everyone, she was afraid of everyone's reaction to her now. Kimberly could do no wrong; she was the perfect lovable girl ranger. Then she had to go and wrote a stupid 16-year-old letter. Kimberly was looking out the window to see snow falling. The sun had already gone down. Tommy frowned. Kimberly saw that.

"Wha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Tommy reached over for the glove compartment. He pulled out a map.

"Are we lost?"

"No Kim, of course not." Tommy drove, while looking at the map.

"If we are lost, just pull over and ask for direction!"

"We're not lost." Tommy looked ahead. "I know a quick route." Tommy took the next exit. "We'll be fine."

After another hour of mindless driving in the dark, Tommy groaned. Kimberly looked from the window to Tommy's face. She knew that look.

"Great, we're lost."

"We're not lost…" Tommy said again. Kimberly sighed knowing the man was lying. Tommy searched his car for his cell phone after taking another weird exit.

"Maybe we should just turn around."

"No chance Kim, we're fine." He flipped his phone and found no service. As Tommy was waiting on a signal, Kimberly saw an animal race out from the woods into the road.

"Look out!" Tommy looked up just as the animal stood there frozen in his lights. Tommy turned the wheel with Kimberly screaming. The car flew off the road, barely missing small animal racing through the snowy forest. Tommy slammed on the brakes, right before crashing into a ditch. Kim's scream cut off as the last thing that registered through Tommy's mind before darkness overtook him.

* * *

Tommy shook his head as he was finally coming to. He hit his head on the steering wheel during the crash, as Kimberly hit the side of head into the window. She was knocked out instantly as well. Tommy slowly started coming to, though he didn't knew how long they were in darkness.

"Kim… Kim, are you alright?" Tommy felt his head and found blood. Tommy took Kim by her shoulder and shook her. Kimberly groaned, waking up. "Kim?"

"Tommy?"

"Are you okay?"

"My head," Kimberly said touching the side of her head. "What happened?"

"We ran off the road."

"The animal..."

"I think we missed it." Tommy found his cell phone on the ground. He found no service still. "Shit."

"What?"

"No service."

"My cell phone…oh right, you didn't grab my purse?"

"I said I was sorry for that!"

"Great, just great! First you kidnap me, that wasn't bad enough, you forget my purse with my wallet, ID and cell phone inside it that could save us! And then you get us lost and nearly kill us!"

"I can't remember everything okay!"

"Clearly!" Kimberly pushed the door open. She stepped onto the ground. "Ahh, freezing!" Kimberly quickly brought her feet back into the car.

"You stay here then."

"The hell I am! Get my boots from the suitcase!"

"Kim, just stay put and let me handle this."

"Let you handle this! Like you fucking handled kidnapping me! Like you fucking handled running your car off the road and into a ditch! Why didn't you just leave me the hell alone! Why couldn't you just fucking left when I asked?"

"Because I care about you! And because I still love you!" Kimberly gasped, breathing hard still after her tyranting. Tommy tore open his car door and stepped out the car. He slammed his door behind him. Kimberly jumped after his door slammed. She closed her door slowly.

* * *

After 10 minutes, Tommy returned back into the car. Kimberly had her feet up, as she rubbed her legs. Tommy had kept the car on, as he searched for service.

"Are you cold?" Kimberly did even look at Tommy. Tommy reached into his glove department for his gloves and hat after cranking up the heat to medium. "I didn't find any service, but we weren't far from the last exit, I know we can't far from a rest stop. I can walk back to get some help." Kimberly still didn't speak. Tommy sighed. "I'll try to hurry, keep the heat on medium or low even, unless you really need it." Kimberly still didn't look at him or speak. "Okay. Don't get out the car or even open the car unless it's for me." Tommy waited a moment, hoping for something, anything from Kimberly. Maybe a little hope was too much to ask. Tommy pulled out a flashlight. "Okay." Tommy opened his car door and stepped out into the snow. He fixed his jacket up as he started walking back to the road.

* * *

After a few quiet moments of trudging in the snow, Tommy heard his name. Tommy looked back. Running toward him at full speed was Kimberly. She didn't even have her jacket zipped up.

"Tommy! Tommy!" Kimberly threw her arms around his neck as she launched herself at him. Tommy caught her. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay. It's okay, Kim."

"Don't leave me! Please, don't leave me!"

"Okay, okay." Tommy continued to hold her as she hugged him tight. Kimberly cried against Tommy's neck. "We gotta either go back to the car or continue walking." Kimberly nodded as Tommy placed her back to her feet.

"Let's walk then."

"Okay." Tommy zipped up her coat first. "Everything is going to be okay." Kimberly nodded again. She held Tommy's hand as they started walking on. Kimberly shook her head after 20 minutes of walking. There hadn't been one car on the road since they started walking.

"We should go back to the car."

"Just a little longer Kim."

"No, Tommy, please… I don't like out here, we should just go back to the car and wait until the morning." Tommy looked down the road. He thought a moment before agreeing.

"Okay, let's go back and wait."

* * *

Kimberly got into the car as Tommy opened the trunk. It had started snowing, much harder than before again. He pulled out the sleeping bag, a blanket and pillow, along with the bag of groceries and water. Kimberly was rubbing her hands in front of the heaters. Tommy did the same after putting the stuff in the backseat.

"A sleeping bag?"

"I figured you would want to sleep in the backseat with the bag and pillow, I'll take the blanket. Are you hungry?"

"I could eat."

"I didn't think to bring much than canned tunas, peanut butter, beef jerky." Tommy pulled the bag to the front. "I got bags of dried fruits and nuts. And some fruit juice boxes." Kimberly smiled. Tommy pulled out a juice box. "Juice or water?"

"Juice." Kimberly took the box. They ate some beef jerky and shared a bag of trail mix.

Kimberly yawned big time. She covered her mouth. The radio was on low.

"Sorry." Tommy smiled.

"You're tired, get some sleep."

"I'm fine."

"Kim, go to sleep."

"Okay." Kimberly climbed into the backseat after removing her coat and shoes. She got into the sleeping bag. "Goodnight Tommy."

"Goodnight Kim."

* * *

After 20 minutes of quiet, Kimberly shifted in the bag. Tommy had his seat practically all the way back, right above Kim's legs.

"Tommy…"

"Hmmm…"

"Are you awake?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"Yeah, me either," Tommy said shifting over to look at Kimberly. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know, I just…"

"Just what Kim?"

"What I said before…I didn't…"

"I know."

"Did you mean it?" Kimberly asked.

"Every word."

"I never meant to send that letter to you, at least not in those words."

"Then why did you?"

"Because I thought it was better to let you live, and be happy…"

"What, without you? I was more miserable after you gave me that letter than I have ever been in my entire life, Kim. How could you hurt me like that?"

"I didn't want to, but… I was stupid and…I knew if I that I think we should break up, you would never accept that and you would have came and I just… I couldn't take looking you in the eyes, because… I could have never done it."

"Was there ever another guy?" Tommy asked. Kimberly sat up against the door with her knees to her chest.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No, I mean, when I wrote the letter, no, but eventually and then not exactly."

"I don't understand."

"I wouldn't expect you to."

"So, there is a he?"

"He was sweet, and there, but he never liked me the way I wanted to believe."

"He broke your heart?"

"I was just his Florida fling. After the competitions were over, he left and I haven't talked to him ever since. But I deserved it after what I did to you."

"Did you love him?" Tommy asked.

"I thought I did at the time, but when I truly look back, it was more of an obsession, silly crush, than love."

"What was his name?"

"Petr. He was a gymnast too, but born in Russia. He transferred to America after his coach died when he was little. His parents felt he would succeed better in American with his uncle than stay in Russia. But his uncle/coach had so money problems and he was lost it all, so Petr needed a gymnasium and Coach Schmidt offered one of his coaches as long as he committed to being on the team. I was having a few bad days, distracted I guess. I never stopped thinking about you guys and how the rangers were doing. I guess every time Katherine morphed, I felt a drain, as much as I tried to not think about it, I couldn't. Petr, he always had a way to make me smile, not be soo homesick. He told me about his ex and how… Well, he said to me the only way to succeed is to leave the rest behind. To make it all about being the best and being the best, you have to let go of everything that could, and would distract you. And I foolishly listened to him."

"But why, why send that letter to the Youth Center?"

"Youth Center? I didn't…you got the letter at the Youth Center?"

"Yes, didn't you…"

"No!"

"Adam read the letter to me. I didn't even know..."

"I sent it to your house. I swear to you!"

"I got at the Youth Center Kim. It was the worst thing that I have ever experience. Here I was, so happy to have a letter from you and not thinking it was a break up letter, I let Adam read it out loud."

"Oh god. Oh god, how could he…" Tommy looked at her.

"You really didn't send it to the Youth Center?"

"No!"

"Then how?"

"I gave the letter for Petr to mail it!"

"Why would Petr mail it there."

"Ernie."

"What about Ernie?"

"Ernie wrote to me, asking about dates and competitions. I had written him a letter as well before… before your letter. I… Petr must have messed up the addresses."

"You really didn't send it to the Youth Center."

"No! I would embarrass you like that, and I never would hurt you like that either. I'm so sorry Tommy."

"I believe you."

"Oh god. I can't go to this reunion!"

"Why not?"

"Adam, everyone knows… it's bad enough they know I broke up with you through a letter, but to actually have heard the words and what I said…" Kimberly shook her head as tears were flowing down her face. "I'm so sorry Tommy! You have to believe me when I say, I never meant to…"

"Kimberly…"

"No, you should hate me, you should hate me with every fiber of your being!"

"I don't."

"Why? How can you not?"

"We all make mistakes Kim."

"Mistakes! Mistakes are like forgetting to take out a pink top in your white wash. What I did, the way I…I'm so ashamed." Kimberly pushed open the car door and stumbled out into the cold. Tommy sighed, opening his door.

"Kimberly, get back into the car!" Kimberly cried as she walked away from the car.

"No! You should just let me die out here, I deserve it!"

"Stop it! No, you don't!" Kimberly looked back at Tommy.

"Yes, yes I do! I hate myself! I hate myself everyday since I sent you that letter! I wish I could just take it back! I wish I could…"

"You don't have to say anything else! I see how hurt you are and I know you never meant to do that."

"Why can't you just be anger at me?!"

"Would that make you feel better if I did yell and scream at you?"

"A little."

"Well, I won't."

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Kimberly trembled. She was standing with no coat or shoes and the cold was just hitting her. "Now, let's get back inside the car, before you really freeze to death."

"I don't deserve you." Tommy took Kim's hands. "Not for one second. You're too good to me."

"Because I know you're worth it." Tommy pulled Kimberly back to the car. After brushing some snow off, she was back into the backseat but with him this time. Tommy reached forward to mess with his radio, before he wrapped them both in the blanket, as they slipped into the sleeping bag.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly nodded. "You don't want anything to drink or eat…"

"Just sleep."

"Okay. Let's sleep." Kimberly snuggled her back against Tommy's chest, as his arms tightened around her.

"Goodnight, Tommy."

"Goodnight… Kim." Tommy kissed the side of her head. He moved some hair aside, loving the silkiness to her brown locks. He was so happy to have her back in his arms again. She felt so light in his arms. But he knew this was where she belonged. Kimberly sighed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Trini looked at the clock. She shook her head. She was sitting on the couch, waiting for any sign.

"Guys, it's nearly 10pm, they should be here by now."

"If Tommy got lost, which is good possibility, he would have called," Jason said.

"But it's a big snow storm out there, shouldn't we try their phones again?" Katherine asked.

"We have tried, dozens of times," Adam added. "They're not answering."

"I will suggest that as the storm worsened and Tommy realized they wouldn't make it up here as the roads got nastiest, they found a motel to stay for the night."

"Those 2 sharing a motel room, that I would pay to see," Rocky said with a smile. Everyone shook their heads. Trini stood up.

"I'm really worried about them," Trini said rubbing her arms. "Something feels off." Jason came over to Trini and rubbed her arms.

"I'm sure Tommy will take care of Kimberly. He wouldn't do anything that would lead to her harm."

"I have no doubt in Tommy's ability to care for Kimberly, what I am worried about, is this storm. What if they are lost out there in this mess? What if they got into accident, or worse…"

"Trini, you can't think like that," Zack said. "They are fine and they will be walking through that door any moment." All eyes went to the door.

* * *

Tommy pressed the soft body beneath him deeper into the backseat of his car. Tommy held the back of her neck after moving her hair aside. Tommy's mouth attacked her mouth in a heated exchanged of passion. Kimberly moaned loudly. Tommy's hands traveled up and down her body, not that her hands were the least bit idle, running through his hair, across his broad back and caressing his chest. Tommy angled his head to the side to deepen their kisses even more, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He tasted ever inch of the inside of her mouth. She tasted so sweet. Tommy's right hand moved up from her stomach and went right over her left breast. Kimberly gasped.

"I'm sorry Kim!"

"No, don't stop! You just caught me by surprise."

"Okay." Tommy went back to kissing her. Kimberly cupped Tommy's face, kissing him thoroughly. Kim's legs settled around his body, her feet on the back of his thighs. Tommy groaned as Kimberly pressed against the front of his jeans. Kimberly moaned at that contact. Tommy rain kisses along her face. Kimberly moaned, as Tommy went for her neck, nibbling and sucking there. Kimberly felt Tommy throbbing against her. She blushed as Tommy pulled away to look at her.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"Huh?"

"I can stop, right now…"

"No! I mean… please don't…"

"You feel so good," Tommy said sliding his tongue back into Kim's mouth. Kimberly ran her hand down his back. Tommy pulled away to yank his sweater off before going back to kissing her. Kimberly caressed his chest, before she pulled at his tank from his pants. Tommy pulled that top off as well. Kimberly smiled. She had remembered Tommy being muscular, but this was freaking hot! Tommy caught her smile.

"See something you like?"

"Very much." Tommy went to Kim's shirt. Kimberly raised her arms as Tommy pulled off her top.

"No bra?" Tommy asked.

"It didn't match the panties you picked out." Tommy laughed.

"God forbid." Kimberly caressed Tommy's face, as he did the same to her breasts. "I want to make love you to Beautiful. Do what we should have done 2 years ago."

"Tommy.."

"You are so beautiful, so beautiful."

"I'm sorry I…" Tommy placed his finger on her lips.

"No more talking." Tommy kissed her nose. "Just this." Tommy kissed her lips again.

Kimberly struggled with Tommy's pants, so Tommy went one better. He shoved down his pants and boxers with ease. Kimberly blushed.

"What?"

"Nn-nothing."

"What?" Tommy let out a soft laugh.

"You're just… so big," Kimberly confessed.

"Big is good."

"Big _is_ good."

"Though wider is better." They both chuckled at that. Tommy helped Kimberly with her jeans and socks as he removed all the clothes from the sleeping bag. They got comfortable against each other, setting into sweet, long sinful kisses.

* * *

Tommy's hands rubbed Kim's breasts again, as he kissed, sucked and bit around her neck. He tugged at a nipple between his 2 fingers, before his mouth surrounded the whole nipple. Kimberly arched her back as she moaned. Tommy's tongue circled around Kim's nipples. Tommy softly bit the side of one breasts, as his hand cupped her mound. Kimberly slightly jerked from that sensation. Tommy chuckled.

"You're making me crazy," Kimberly moaned.

"And I won't ever stop Beautiful." Tommy caressed around Kim's folds, but never completely touching where she needed.

"Stop teasing!"

"Make me. Don't take this the wrong way or perverted, but God! You have the most gorgeous tits ever, " Tommy said.

"Tommy…" Kimberly whined. Tommy's mouth surrounded her nipple again, his tongue flickered her nipple in his mouth, as his finger finally slid into her. Kimberly gasped. Tommy twisted 2 of his fingers inside her, toying with her, brining her close before pulling back. His thumb was perfectly stroking her clit. Kimberly gripped his wrist.

"Don't stop… please… so close… Tommy make me… I want to…"

"What do you want Beautiful?"

"Tommy please…"

"Tell me what do you want?"

"Make me cum… please make me cum!" Tommy moved his fingers deeper inside her, thrusting them faster and harder than ever. He kissed her wildly. His tongue moving at the rhythm of his fingers buried deep inside her. And when Tommy curled his fingers inside Kimberly, hitting that sweet spot inside and his thumb pressed against her clit, he felt the burst. "Tommy!" Kimberly cried out. Tommy continued, loving the waves of her orgasm around his fingers.

Kimberly finally came around to her surroundings. Tommy was licking his fingers as he looked at her.

"Man, you taste so good." Kimberly was still breathing hard.

"That was… I have never…"

"Good."

"I mean it Tommy… I have never had sex before."

"Not even with Petr?"

"We kissed, grinded, but no… I just couldn't, maybe that's why he dumped me and never looked back."

"His lost." Kimberly smiled. "One I won't ever make again." Kimberly slowly slid her hand down his chest. She paused as she stopped around his stomach.

"Can I?" Tommy took Kim's hand and quickly brought it around his cock. Tommy let out a deep moan as Kim's tiny hand held him. Kimberly ran her finger over the head and the tiny opening. She stroked him lightly. Tommy smiled. Kimberly was un-experienced as she held him. Tommy grabbed her hand.

"Like this." Kimberly watched him moved her hand to stroke him the way he needed and desired. Tommy closed his eyes as Kimberly took over. She used both hands now. Tommy gripped at the car door arm.

"Am I doing it good?"

"Yes Kimberly… so good… very good." Tommy groaned. Kimberly pushed her hair back. She wanted to move down to taste him, but Tommy caught on. "Oh no!" Tommy pulled Kimberly's hands away.

"Wha?" Kimberly gasped, as Tommy quickly slid down, pushing the sleeping open and off him, as he pulled her wet opening to his mouth. Tommy's tongue darted into her wet core. Kimberly cried out, when his tongue flicked over her clit. Her hands raked at his scalp. Try as she might, Kimberly couldn't move Tommy off her. His grip was iron lock. Kim's moans were music to Tommy's ears. And her cries of ecstasy were nearly his undoing as well.

"Damn…where you a lesbian in a past life?" Tommy answered that question with a kiss.

"Possibly." Kimberly was breathing hard with a smile. Tommy gasped as Kimberly bit his chin. Kimberly ran her hand back down to his length. Kimberly felt a little pre-cum on the tip. She ran her finger over it, and slowly brought it to her mouth. Tommy watched her.

"I know what you are thinking… not tonight."

"What?" Kimberly asked.

"Not this time."

"So what, you are allowed to lick, suck and taste every inch of me and I only get a sample?"

"Yes."

"And that's fair to you?"

"Oh Beautiful, the world is not fair." Tommy slid into her. Kimberly was so wet after her many orgasms, he met no real resistance. Kimberly gasped, gripping Tommy's back. He took it slow, as he filled her completely. "You okay?" Kimberly was still tensed against him as he finally was buried deep inside her with his cock.

"I just didn't expect it…"

"I hurt you?" Tommy pulled out slowly.

"No, my hymen, I broke it with gymnastics, but… to have you… it feels weird."

"Good weird?"

"Very good." Tommy smiled. Kimberly pulled him deeper into her. "Oh, very good." Tommy thrust over and over into Kimberly, as they made love. Kimberly's legs moved around his waist. "Oh fuck!" Tommy kissed her deeply before he nuzzled his face between her breasts.

"Yes Beautiful…" Tommy went to another pace as he picked up speed.

"Yes Tommy… oh, so close…" Kimberly's arms went around his back, holding his shoulders, holding on for dear life as he made love to her. Tommy felt Kimberly come first.

"Tommy!" She arched against him, clinging to him tightly as she came hard.

"Oh god… Kim!" Tommy only took one more thrust and he was there with her. Tommy jerked over and over, emptying himself inside her. He collapsed on her, their foreheads pressed together, both breathing hard.

"Wow."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Beautiful…"

"How come we never sex before?" Kimberly asked. Tommy kissed her forehead.

"I guess Beautiful, we just… we were waiting for the right moment." Kimberly laughed. Tommy pulled the sleeping bag back around them.

"So, after the car crashes and we're stuck in a snow storm?"

"Like I said, right moment." They kissed. Kimberly snuggled against him. "I'm glad we waited."

"Me too. I love you."

"I love you too." Kimberly closed her eyes and his final whisper made her smile. _'He loves me, he really loves me!'_

* * *

Morning sunshine broke through the clouds. Both Kimberly and Tommy didn't notice it, still wrapped up in their own little world. The birds were singing in the distance, the car was still running softly. Kimberly went to cuddle back against Tommy's chest, but that slight moment caused him to wake up.

"Oh, good morning."

"Good morning," Kimberly said with a smile. Tommy kissed her forehead.

"Did you sleep okay?"

"I don't think I have ever slept that well in a long time."

"Good." They kissed again.

* * *

Kimberly groaned for the lost as she settled her head against Tommy's chest once he pulled out. They had just finished making love for the second time. It was just as good if not better the second time around.

"Do you regret not making love before I left for Florida?"

"Do you?"

"Sometimes."

"I have no regrets Kim, of course I wish things would have happened differently, things I could have changed back then, but if I did, would we be here or some other place?"

"I just wish I was strong enough back then to…"

"Well, you don't have to be too strong now. I'm here and I am never letting you go again."

"Never?" Kimberly asked.

"Never." They kissed. "I do have one regret though."

"What?"

"A bigger backseat." Tommy groaned. Kimberly laughed.

"Yeah, I guess that would be nice for you, but I feel so comfortable."

"Good. I'll take the cramping if you are good." They shared a few more kisses before falling back asleep.

* * *

A few hours later

Kimberly and Tommy woke up and gasped. They saw 9 faces were staring into car. They were smiling faces, but 9 faces nonetheless. Tommy quickly pulled the blanket to cover them.

"Are you two okay in there?"

"Jason?"

"You two sure had us worried, good to know you keep one another warm through one of the coldest night," Trini said. Kimberly blushed.

"We can use the truck to pull you guys out, as soon as you are ready of course."

"Can you all please give us some privacy?" Kimberly asked.

"No problem Kim. Come on guys…" Aisha tugged on Rocky.

"And Kim, by the way, nice boobs," Rocky said winking. Kimberly groaned. She pulled the covers over her and Tommy's heads.

"I can't believe that."

"I can," Kimberly said. They redressed quickly, sharing a few kisses tossed in. They stepped out the car, as Kimberly put on her boots.

"You okay?" Aisha whispered.

"I am now. How did you guys find us?" Kimberly asked.

"Billy tracked Tommy's phone with his computer," Trini said.

"Yeah, since we noticed your phone was located back at the motel in Angel Grove, we figured you must have forgotten it."

"Tommy forgot it."

"How many 'I'm sorry's do I have to say Beautiful?" Tommy asked.

"About a few hundred more." They exchanged a smile.

"Yeah, so Billy was able to lock on and when we realized you guys weren't at a motel, but off a road, we came to rescue you."

"Thank goodness. I don't know if we could have survived another night."

"I think I could have," Tommy said teasing Kimberly. Everyone smiled.

"So, what is this, you two back together?" Tommy put his arm around Kimberly.

"Hmmm… are we?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, are we?"

"I asked first."

"So… I'm asking now," Kimberly said.

"Ladies first." Kimberly bit her bottom lip with a smile. Tommy reached down and kissed her.

"I think that's a yes," Trini said. "Come on, it's cold, and we still have a good 2 hour drive back to the cabin." Kimberly and Tommy just held each other, as Jason and the others got his car out the ditch. Tommy was low on gas, but thankfully, Billy remembered to bring some, which would get Tommy to the nearest gas station about 10 miles away. Kimberly and Tommy got back into the car, following the others up to the cabin. Kimberly took Tommy's hand after she reached over and kissed his cheek.

"Are you happy?"

"More than I have been in a long while."

"Me too." Tommy kissed the top of her hand. "I can't wait to spend the rest of our weekend out of this car." They both laughed.

"Me too. And in a warm bed." Tommy moaned.

"Warm bed for two." Kimberly looked at him. They kissed briefly before Tommy turned his attention back to the road.

"We don't want anymore accidents Tommy."

"Right. One accident a weekend, that's my motto."

"And a very good one." They both smiled. Both excited to see what this weekend and more was ahead for them.

**the end**

**:P**

* * *

_AN: For the entire lyrics to 'N Sync song for those who wish to enjoy the madness that I live in. There is just something about this group that gets my brain juices flowing. I just love them. _

**More Than A Feeling**

_I woke up this morning and the sun was gone _

_Turned on some music to start my day _

_I lost myself in a familiar song _

_Closed my eyes and I slipped away _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh _

_(More than a feeling) _

_(More than a feeling) _

_Well it's more than a feeling _

_(More than a feeling) _

_When I hear that old song they used to play _

_(More than a feeling) _

_And I begin dreaming _

_(More than a feeling) _

_Till I see Mary Ann walk away _

_When I'm tired and I think I'm cold _

_I hide in my music and forget the day _

_And dream of a girl that I used to know _

_Close my eyes and she slipped away _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh _

_(More than a feeling) _

_(More than a feeling) _

_Well it's more than a feeling _

_(More than a feeling) _

_When I hear that old song they used to play _

_(More than a feeling) _

_And I begin dreaming _

_(More than a feeling) _

_Till I see Mary Ann walk away _

_Well it's more than a feeling _

_(More than a feeling) _

_When I hear that old song they used to play _

_(More than a feeling) _

_And I begin dreaming _

_(More than a feeling) _

_Till I see Mary Ann walk away _

_Close my eyes and slip away_

(ahhhhhhhhhhh, I am complete, hehe!)


End file.
